justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CAMERAwMUSTACHE/JD Billboard Positions (August 11, 2018)
This week wasn't really a good week in terms of current charts, but it's the Hot 100's 60th anniversary! As part of that, they've released their biggest recap chart yet, 600 of the top songs to commemorate 60 years of the most iconic music chart! Before we get to the mind-blowing 600-song chart, here's what's happening this week. First on the Hot 100, Drake leads once again with "In My Feelings." His quest for Kiki's (subtitles on the official video say "Kiki" not "Keke") love extends his record for most weeks at number-one in this decade (I forget how many weeks), as well as the record for hip-hop (and top-20 debuts) ruling the top 10 (28 weeks). Song title - artist (debut position, number of weeks at number one) *"God's Plan" - Drake (#1, 11 weeks) *"Nice For What" - Drake (#1, 8 weeks) *"This is America" - Childish Gambino (#1, 2 weeks) *"Psycho" - Post Malone ft. Ty Dolla $ign (#2, 1 week) *"SAD!" - XXXTENTACION (#17, 1 week) *"I Like It" - Cardi B, J Balvin, Bad Bunny (#8, 1 week) *"In My Feelings" - Drake (#6, 4 weeks so far) "Havana" was actually the chart leader before "God's Plan" so that just shows how long 28 weeks is. IDK where "Havana" debuted so I can't say whether or not that extends the whole top-20 debut thing. Speaking of debuts, this week's Hot Shot Debut (and only top-50 debut) is "No Brainer" by DJ Khaled ft. Justin Beiber, Chance the Rapper, and Quavo. Last week's Hot Shot Debut, "FeFe" by 6ix9ine ft. Nicki Minaj and Murda Beatz moves up one spot to #3, much to the TheChibiKing's disappointment. Another thing, the Hot Shot Debut from one of my earlier blogs, Demi Lovato's "Sober," reaches the top 50 this week rising to #47. Onto Latin and EDM. A couple familiar JD artists enter on the chart, including JD3's Konshens who comes in at #22 on the EDM chart as featured on Matoma and Enrique Iglesias' "I Don't Dance (Without You)." This year's Eurovision winner, "Toy" by Netta drops four spots to #33 after debuting four weeks ago. On the Latin chart "Sin Pijama" by Becky G and Natti Natasha knocks "Mi Gente" off the chart as it rises to #4. Meanwhile, "Despacito" stays at number one after regaining the summit last week. It totals 54 weeks at number one and 81 weeks total on the chart. ↑ ↓ Currently Charting Hot 100 Until Gamescom don’t expect to see anything here. You can blame Drake. However, if Despacito did not reach the 52-week limit it would still be around #40. Hot Dance/Electronic Yeah, nothing's charting here either. Hot Latin Greatest of All Time For their 60th anniversary Billboard has compiled the top 600 hits in the chart's 60-year run, the biggest chart ever compiled by Billboard. Here are the songs from the JD franchise that are on that list, sorted numerically because I'm too lazy to alphabetize them because you can do that yourself by hitting the little arrow next to where it says "Song." Peaks Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Unlimited *Positions 101 to 125 correspond to positions 1 to 25 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Chart, which acts as an extension of the Hot 100. *Prior to 2012, songs did not have to be predominantly in Spanish to chart on the Hot Latin Songs chart. *The Dance/Electronic chart was established in January 2013. Songs that predate the chart only charted if the song saw a significant enough increase to chart sometime after the chart was established. Category:Blog posts